The Stains Of Time
by DreamingGodzilla
Summary: After defeating Grima and being re-found, Robin and Lucina try to live a regular life. But peace never lasts forever.
1. Chapter 1 - A Graceful Life

Robin awoke in an all too familiar stretch of land, the exact spot he had been first discovered in, surrounding him. Groaning, as the Tactician lifted his head off the land he lays in, only to feel a sudden weight on his chest. He looked down to see Lucina, his beloved wife, snuggling onto his chest, her long, azure-shaded hair lay messily. Robin thought about his choices for a moment before deciding to just rest for a bit, for the smile on his lovers face painted a priceless picture, too special to ruin. Suddenly, however, his body caught up with him and Robin felt the sudden Migraine and Nausea that the tactician didn't know he had, leading him to just lay down. and hold in whatever he ate the following day.

After a few moments, Robin started thinking, and to be quite frank, has no idea how he got out here, let alone a single thing that happened yesterday except that he was re-found here.

Judging by how bright it was and where the sun was positioned, Robin could say it was about Early Morning. Feeling Lucina squirm from him moving, he finally decided to just lay here with his lover. Why ruin such a perfect moment?

* * *

><p>A good hour or two passed as Robin laid there, unable to sleep from what he could finally guess is a hangover, he eventually felt the rustling about of the one dear to him starting to awaken from her long and probably relaxing snooze on his chest. It had been a long One-to-two and a half Marathon of silence since Robin had awoken himself, so he decided to be the one to break the silence. " Well, good morning, Princess." Robin spoke with a chuckle he soon regretted ad his head reminded him of the hangover he is dealing with. It took a few seconds to get a response, as Lucina had been stretching. "Oh," Lucina spoke out in a yawn, "Good Morning, dear." Lucina's sleepy face turned into an instant smile upon seeing the tactician she had decided to sleep on. Her smile was like a ray of light to the Tactician, who grew quite fond if the increasing frequency of her smiles. Soon after a loving stare between the two, Lucina gave Robin a peck on the lips before rising to her feet and stretching again, then giving a hand to her husband, helping him up. Robin got up rather slowly, trying not to tempt his hangover from raging. The tactician had many questions he wanted answers to, but he let those questions slip out if his hand, instead grabbing Lucina's, placing his spare hand on his forehead, he managed to speak out; " So... mind leading the way home, dear? I honestly forgot the way..."<p>

She simply giggled at his obvious forgetful-ness, something the tactician is glad is also becoming more frequent. Dusting off her white simple-wear, and putting the two flowers that had fallen out back into her hair, she finally said "Alright, dear, come on."

* * *

><p>It took them quite a long time, longer than anticipated at least, to get close to Yissle, as most of the time spent between the two was just messing around. The couple took a few stops on the way, mostly because of how nauseated Robin felt, for a few little sight-seeings to small shops that were set up in small towns. Lucina had defiantly changed since Robin had last seen her. The last memory he had of her was after they had defeated Grima. Last thing he saw was a tear-stained face of the woman he loved. it broke it heart to think that he left her alone like that, for who knows how long. Lucina obviously noticed the concern on Robin's face, as she stopped and spoke with a gentle voice. "Something the matter, love?" Robin flinched at the concern in her own voice, a tone he wished he never had to hear again. "I.. I'm fine, dear. It's just... I can't believe I left you like that... You and Morgan... I never said good-bye to the either of you... I'm such a disappointment of a Father, and a Husba-" Robin was cut off as Lucina brough him into a loving and open hug. The sudden show of affection made the man completely forget his train of thought, instead returning the favor. "Robin... You did what you thought was right, that's what matters, right?" There was an awkward silence among them after this. "After all.." Lucina continued, " You did two things I thought to be impossible. You permanently killed Grima... And you gave me a purpose to be here." The weight of regret was instantly washed away with new spirits as Robin heard this.<p>

"Lucina...-"

"I could have left, you know... Find a way to go back to my own time and place... But you gave me a family." The young princess regrettably pulled out of the hug, instead holding both of Robin's hands between her own, from here he could see the tears beginning in to form in her eyes, but behind those tears, he saw a gleam of hope. But instead of a face of sorrow, she had a beautiful smile on her face. "You gave me a joyful daughter I love with all my life, and the hope of a peaceful future. So don't say that you left Morgan and I with nothing, you gave us everything, Robin." No other words needed to be said, as she spoke all the words of truth. Instead, Robin brushed off the tears forming on his wife's face. Rejoining hands, he broke the silence once more. "We should get home before your Father and Morgan start to worry."

* * *

><p>It was about noon by the time the young lovers had arrived in Yissle castle, and unsurprisingly, they knew exactly who was waiting for them.<p>

"Mother! Father!" The lovable voice was coming from Morgan, whom always somehow knew when they had arrived. 'Family Bonds', as she described it. That or she was always near a window. Either way, she sure had a lot of energy. "Good afternoon, dear, Did you eat your lunch yet?" Lucina had always tried her best to be as motherly as she could, lacking any experience her self, she is only a few years older than Morgan, herself. She only knows little motherly things from how her mother treated Younger-Her. "Well... Nooo? I was going to wait for you two before I started to eat... But that doesn't matter, right? You two are here now!" Morgan gave off a little nervous giggle, hoping to get the worry off of her mothers face from saying this. Lucina simply sighed, trying to change the subject. "Well... How's your Boyfriend? Is he treating you we-"

"OH! That's what I forgot! Gotta go, Mother! Bye Father!" As quickly as she came, Morgan jolted behind them into the city, leaving a final "I'll be back for dinner!" This made Lucina smile at how energetic she is.

"Damn, a lot sure has changed since I... 'Died'. You'll have to catch me up on the plenty of questions I want answers for later...'

"Yeah.. A lot has changed, love. I guess i will have to inform you after you get your-WE get a little rest. You said your head hurt, right?" Grabbing Robin's hand, Lucina turned around to face the Tactician as she started pulling him to their room, a smirk on the young princess' face.

"Of course, dear. I guess i'll always have tomorrow to talk to Chrom."


	2. Chapter 2 - A Delightful Morning

**Author:** **Hey guys, Dreaming here, Didn't do one of these last Chapter so I thought i'd do one now. I am continuously working on the story, but it wont have a set Due-Date, the updates will be completely random. Most chapters will be kind of short, in fact this was going to be apart of a larger chapter I had planned but I recently got struck with Writers block so I decided i'll chop it off right here, sorry! Anyway, enough talking, have a good read!**

* * *

><p>It was a some-what chilly night with a beautiful open sky, full of stars. Most Shepards were asleep at this hour, as midnight had come near an hour ago. The only few awake were the Night Guards, whom were watching for the last remaining Risen that were wandering the world. However, there was a rustle in the night was that was neither Night Guard or Risen.<p>

* * *

><p>Robin awoke with a mighty yawn as he lifted himself from his bed, stretching himself upwards. His sudden movement brought a slight disturbance in the air, which in return brought upon the awakening of the woman next to him, which he noticed from the noise of bones popping. "Oh, Lucina, i'm so sorry for waking you!" The sorrow in the Tactician's voice was obviously noticed , as he felt guilty for waking the young princess from her slumber. Lucina herself felt guilty for making the tactician feel this way, however she couldn't help but blush at the amount of concern the man had for her. "No no, its quite fine, love," Lucina spoke with a tone of guilt in her own voice, trying to change the suddenly started subject, "How's that head of yours, feeling better?"<p>

"Hmm.. Yes, I can say that it is..." Robin's words seemed lost in thought as he spoke, his eyes staring directly into her crystal blue eyes, which stood out in the darkness of the room. The young princess noticed his sudden odd attitude. If anyone could read Robin's emotions, it was Lucina, who could read him like an open book. "What is it, love? You have that look in your eyes again..." Robin didn't even catch what she said at first, as he dozed off into thoughts, but her words eventually pierced through his haze, snapping him back into reality, with a small 'oh.' Robin quickly got himself out of bed and got dressed as fast as he could, but instead, grabbing his old Tactician Robes instead of his Grandmaster robe. Lucina was confused by his sudden actions, as she didn't expect him to do this. "R..Robin? What are you doing?" The man's emotion has drastically changed from how it originally was a moment ago, from a clueless gaze to a more serious look of determination, with that look in his eye that he was planning something. "Lucina, could you get dressed please? I would like to take you somewhere."

A simple sigh came from the woman, instantly replaced with a smile, as she knew better than to judge Robin's actions, especially when he had that gleam in his eyes, even if it was in the middle of the night. She slipped into her simple One-Piece-Wear that she had made her common, her old Lord gear laid in the Armory. Robin walked over to the door when he noticed something on it, a note. "Robin, we need to speak as soon as possible, signed, Chrom... Hey dear, do you think your Father is up right now?"

"I doubt it. He's not a very nightly person... Or Morning for that matter." Robin gave off a simple sigh, yet again, 2 days in a row, missing important business with Chrom. _'I guess I have an even bigger reason to meet with him now,' _Robin thought to him self. Grabbing the note and putting it in one of his many pockets he had in his Robe, he turned to face his wife, that gleam back in his eyes. "So, where are we going, love?" Lucina spoke in a yawn, followed by a small stretch. Robin's smile forming into a small smirk. "You'll see," Planting a small kiss on each-others lips, something they had been doing since marriage, Robin opened the door behind him, leading to a large hallway with multiple doors. One to the Planning room, and another leading to the tacticians Private Study. Robin gained this entire private wing upon his promotion to Grandmaster. Well, was private, until he married Lucina, whom now also lives in this wing with him. Morgan also had a room further down the hall, but now a days she was usually exploring with her boyfriend, Gerome. She commonly came back nightly to clean it up, knowing that her Father was not a fan of picking up after her. They began to walk down the hall as soon as Robin made sure that he didn't forget anything. "We need more light in here... It looks so eerie"

"Well, it fits the season, right?" Robin gives off a small chuckle at this comment. He didn't even know the season until now. With a sudden turn right, facing his love, the eager tactician grabbed her hand, ending their talk with a simple "Follow me," they sprinted off to the edge of the city.

* * *

><p>They stopped near a small pond with a single oak tree beside it. Lucina was about to question why they had come here when Robin cut her off with a small 'shh...'<p>

He laid down first, and patted his chest, Lucina understood the motion and blushed at this, but accepted his invite to be a personal head rest, lying her head on his chest once more. They laid there for a good moment, with neither of the two talking. Robin decided to be the first to break the silence. "So, do you know why I brought you out here, besides to look at the stars?"

The young princess thought to herself for a moment, trying to be able to answer that question before giving up. "I cant say I do, love."

"Well, to make it short, I want some answers for the many questions I have. I don't know how long I was gone, what changed, or what happened yesterday for that matter. You don't have to answer, but it would help understand what I missed." A swift breeze of silence was brought upon the two as they laid there, Robin wanted to speak but he already spoke his part. It took a few moments of solid silence for the man to let out a silent sigh. He understood if those days of his absents brought back bad memories, his curiosity just had gotten the best of him at the time. The silent princess could hear and feel everything the tactician did, from how fast his hear beat was to how frequently he breathed. At times during the silence, she found her self trying to sync her own breath to his, completely oblivious to her husbands questions. It was only a matter of time for her to find herself back in reality. After such a lengthy of silence, it shocked Robin to hear someone other than his own thoughts, whom he had heard too much of recently. "It was two and a half months. Two and a half months with a lack of you. It may sound like such a short time, but i assure you it felt much longer. I tried to hold onto the hope that you'd return, and I never let go of that hope. None of the Shepards did. We all just hoped you'd come back to us." The words his wife spoke were like a ballad of endearment.

"I still remember what you said at the Hot springs... And not because father found out about our relationship there, who would forget that day, though?" It was true, almost every shepard remembers that day, as Chrom made a large scene. Lucina giggles at the memory of that day, earning a chuckle from Robin, whom is trying to stay quiet. "Nothing major happened, though.. Few risen attacks, celebrations for some of the shepards' birthdays... But; I'm curious about something, love, How was it being-"

"Dead?" Robin cut her off with a cold voice, a tone that was far abnormal from Robin's usually happy tone of voice. The tactician took a deep sigh, and starts to run his hand through his wife's long hair. He sighed once more, clearing his voice. To be quite exact, that answer is difficult to pinpoint. It was like a dream, my consciousness just decided it'd do whatever came to mind. One I remember was me swimming, suddenly I was walking home... There were even some I wish not to see again." The sentence the man had started with was of a curious pinch, but ended with the taste of bitterness on his tongue. Lucina understood what exactly he meant, as she too had bad memories, albeit hers were under layers upon layers of fond memories and thoughts.

The sun was nearly up by now, the two lost track of time after their conversation together as they laid there for quite some time. Upon rising to their feet, Robin noticed that Lucina was shivering at the cold front currently taking place, so he took off his own robe and put it on his wife, who was blushing at this act of kindness. With a small kiss, they headed back home, as Chrom had requested for Robin earlier this morning via note. What awaits him is not answerable to him.


End file.
